What Just Happened!
by CieloLuna32
Summary: What happened to these worlds? Crazy chaos, places being switched...but why is this happening? Find out in this story! Rated T for blood and violence. I AM NOT GOING TO CONTINUE THIS STORY, sorry : .
1. WHAT!

What Just Happened?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kid Icarus Uprising or Detective Conan.

* * *

Pit's Pov

"Lady Palutena, why have you summoned me?" I asked the green haired Goddess. "Pit, there is trouble in the village go help them" she told me and I set off, "I'm sorry ta keep ya waiting!" I yelled as I flew out the door. But as soon as that happened I saw a large flash….

Conan's Pov

"Conan! Come on let's go out and play!" Ayumi tells me, "alright you guys, let's go to the park then" I suggest. "No the Professor said we're going on a trip today" Haibara just sat on the couch looking board as usual. "Alright then, let's go to the professor's" I say then I whited out….

No one's Pov

"Ugh…my head…." Pit said and rubbed his head and regained consciousness he saw Lady Palutena, Pittoo (or Kuro [will be using Kuro more often]), Viridi, Phosphora, two girls and boys, also a teenage girl…. Soon after that the kid Conan awoke, then everyone else. "Who are you?" the little girl with a head band asked the Kid Icarus Characters, "More importantly where are we…?" Pit asked. A new and god like voice spoke "you will be switching places; also your names will be changed. The attributes of your formal self and new self the other has left behind will be in place, any questions?" the god like voice asked. "Who might you be?" Pit asked, "I am just another god from another dimension. I am known by many names, but you may call me Hunter" the god spoke. "Lord Hunter why might you be doing this?" Palutena asked "because I was board" Hunter replied the Kid Icarus crew thought of him as Pyrrhon… "I heard that" the god said again. Now that there aren't any more questions let's play!" he shouted. Once he shouted they were out of that realm and in different realms….

* * *

A/N: let me brighten you a bit, Conan Edogawa and Pit have the same voice actress, Minami Takayama. Yep, Conan and Pit will be switching! Also sorry for the short chapter...thanks anyway! Review and Fave!

~StarStorm32


	2. Detective Icarus and Kuro!

Chapter 2: The Big Switch

Disclaimer: I don't own Kid Icarus or Detective Conan!

A/N: Names will be switched! Don't worry their original names will appear the first time they appear.

* * *

Pit's Pov

'Where am I?' Pit thought "hey I found a kid, are you okay?" a police officer asked me. 'What? "Kid"? I'm 13 in human years' Pit thought then looked down at his body and saw…he turned into a seven year old. "How'd you hurt your head?" The police officer asked and the other behind him called for medics. I was so nervous I ran from the scene, but I don't know why but I ended up at a mansion. Then I tried to get in, must be instincts, "BAM!" a loud explosion was heard…a man that has white hair appeared out of the rubble 'was he always doing this?' I thought. "Are you here to see Pit? Well he's not here at the moment" the man said "Dr. Dyntos, it's me Pit. You got to believe me!" I pleaded "you seem like such a suspicious kid, I'm taking you to the police!" Dyntos said and started to drag me off. "Wait what about this. Professor you just came home from the restaurant 'Colombo' and you were in a hurry!" I told the old man.

"H-how did you know that?" he asked "from your clothes professor, there are signs of being wet on the front but none on the back, proof that you were running home in the rain. Also there's mud on your pants, the only road you could have gotten muddy from this area is the construction area in front of Colombo! Non top of that, you have the special meat sauce from the Colombo struck on your mustache" I told him "y-you," "tsk, tsk, tsk, it's elementary, Dyntos-san." "P-Pit? I can't believe this yet…. But at any rate, we must continue this inside your house" Dr. Dyntos said and unlocked my front gate.

-Inside-

"G-gun smuggling?" Dyntos asked "and they gave you the medicine to keep your mouth shut." "Yeah, and there was a guy blackmailing him, too" I said as I put on my kid outfit which consisted of a royal blue blazer (which is normally open), a white polo with a yellow and red lining on the bottom and a red bow tie, a pair of blue shorts, and I wore a gold laurel crown. 'I can't believe that this still fits me' I thought. "Hmm, so the effect of the drug has made your body shrink…" "Professor, can't you make an antidote? You are a scientist after all!" pleaded the old man "wait I don't even know the ingredients of the drug" "then I should find out where these guys are then I'll get my hands on the drug." "Yes, but if I get some I might be able to do something, but…" then Dr. Dyntos suddenly grasped my shoulders "Pit-kun you mustn't tell anyone else about this!" "Why" I asked. "If they know your Pit Chikafuji!" the professor yelled. Then another figure came limping into the room, he looked a lot like me….

Kuro's Pov

"Professor, Pit, help" I tried getting to the two, "Claus!" Pit cried and came over to me. After that I was unconscious, "professor did you see Pit or Claus anywhere?" I heard Palutena ask the old man, I felt my head and noticed a laurel crown and a bandage wrapped around my head. "No I haven't" the professor said Pit soon slid a pair of wire frame glasses on my face my head hurt so much I bumped my head against the desk and soon took out the lenses, Pit also wore the same but without lenses and the frame was gold. "Is someone behind the desk?" Palutena asked and she peered around she found us. "You guys are so cute," as he hugged both of us "so what are your names?" she asked "m-my name is Icarus. My name is Icarus Miyamoto!" Pit said aloud, "my name is Kuro Miyamoto, we're twins" I said somewhat cheerfully. "Really my name is Palutena Mouri, so professor who are these kids" she asked. "They are Pit and Claus' distant cousins; they were left in my care after their parents went into the hospital after a car accident. Palutena could you take care of these two? I couldn't take care of these two because of my lab, and explosions" Professor Dyntos asked. 'What the hell? Why Palutena?' I thought Pit grabbed my hand, telling me to calm down, "Kuro her dad's a PI he could have some info on those guys" Pit no Icarus told me. "Okay Palutena-neesan" Icarus answered.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys how did ya like it?

* Edit* (PLEASE READ!)

Hey guys, if you can please vote on the poll on my page. This is for the Kid Icarus chapters in which Conan is Pit. Please vote, the first to get 15 votes will be the one to get chosen! Thank You!

Names: Dark Pit is named Claus when he's a teen, and Kuro as a child. Dr. Agasa is Dyntos the forge god from KI: Uprising. Pit is Icarus as a kid, and finnally Ran or Rachel is Palutena.

Flame if you want I don't care...fave if you want and review, thanks!

~StarStorm32


End file.
